


This is so wrong (keep going)

by justhoIdon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hope you like this fic, M/M, Non AU, Sneaking Around, There's gonna be a plot twist, Top Harry, a bit of humor i guess, because of the lake house, ernest and doris aren't here, everyone thinks that they're together, harry just smirks, harry thinks his comebacks are good, i do not ship narry, kind of angst, kinda based on grown ups 2, larry is real, liam is lottie's boyfriend IM SORRY, louis and harry always jokes around, louis and harry are inseparable, louis denies it, louis slays him, louis sleeps alot, zayn and niall are louis' bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhoIdon/pseuds/justhoIdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you regret it?"<br/>"regret what?"<br/>"risking yourself to protect me?"<br/>"i'd rather have shitloads of bruises all over my body in exchange for your safety"<br/>louis feels his breath hitch. did he just? he must be dreaming, harry's showing the different side of him, louis always thought harry was just a plain asshole, but you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover. like many say, more is yet to come. well, this asshole is just full of surprises.<br/>"plus i don't think a twink like you could take all the beating" harry adds with a laugh.</p><p>or a story of a boy who had a one night stand with someone that's his friends' boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. awkward

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me i do not ship narry nor will i ever ship them.

louis rolls on the other side of his bed, hugging the pillow next to him, he does that that every night, putting a pillow beside him since no one was there to hold him tight, to spoon him while pressing sweet, soft kisses on the nape of his neck. he misses that. it's been so long since someone has been there to cuddle him- well, his flat mate/best mate since they were in 1st grade cuddles with him, but they're _just_ friends, and it's different when you do it with someone you're _more than_ friends with. he smiles at the comfort of the pillow. it feels quite weird though, because it's hard, yes. it's comfortable but not soft and squishy. it smells like cigar and mint - that's odd, because he just did the laundry a few days ago and he doesn't remember smoking lately. plus, he feels like it's breathing, almost as if it was a......

he opens his eye and oh, okay, why is the ceiling fan in his room gone? and he doesn't remember painting his room white, or buying a guitar, nor putting obnoxious pictures of naked women on his walls. he furrows his brows and that's when reality hit him,

he's definitely, not in his room.

and the supposedly 'pillow' isn't exactly one, it's actually a chest, of someone he doesn't know, and the stranger is shirtless. they're both shirtless, he realizes. what the fuck? he wants to make a move, to run as fast as he can, but he's just too frightened to move a muscle, he tries to calm down by inhaling and exhaling, praying to God that whatever happens today, if this man he's hugging is actually a serial killer ready to kill him, he can let his family know that he loves them so much, he loves his mum even when she asks too many questions about his day, his irritating teenage sisters who makes him want to rip off his hair, and of course his little sisters who loves to play with him. he slowly tilts his head upward hoping the man he's hugging is asleep so he can get off of the bed. unfortunately, he's wide awake, smirking at him, and wow... he's really gorgeous.

"morning" he chuckles, "i see you've gotten yourself relaxed there"

louis rolls off the bed abruptly and falls on the ground, and it's not his fault that the man's large torso occupied half the space. he stands up and sees the stranger still smirking at him conceitedly, and Lord knows how much louis wants to wipe that intimidating smirk on his face using sand paper. his arms are on the back of his head, he sees the man's tattoos on his pale body and fuck, they're beautiful. he also sees dimples and long brown curly hair that's above his shoulder.

"what are you smirking about?" louis asks annoyingly, his eye brows furrowed,

"oh, nothing, it's just that your pretty dick has made my day at 8 in the morning so thank you for that" he replies casually.

"pretty d-" the stranger isn't the only one naked underneath the covers, he panics and goes get the lamp on the night stand to cover his penis, "you bastard! how did i get here? what the fuck did you do to me? are you a murder or something...? oh, no... no... you can't be, fuck! you're a rapist! oh my god, i got raped help! help!" he frantically screams putting the lamp down and ran towards the window and knocks multiple times screaming for help. he doesn't stop until the stranger hysterically laughs, eyes shut close, his head tilted backwards while he tap the bed sheet, he was laughing really loudly, which only made louis even more pissed. tears were starting to form louis' eyes but he won't show the stranger his weakness, he refuses to cry in front of him.

"oh you think this is funny? raping someone? you're disgusting" he spits, shooting daggers on the stranger, who's having a good laugh.

"calm down, mate" he says in between laughs, "i didn't rape you"

he raises his eyebrow in confusion. "what am i doing here then?"

"oh, man" the stranger shakes his head, grinning "you don't remember what happened last night? you don't remember going to the club?"

"what-no, i remember going to the club, getting whipped and then i took a cab home" he explains.

"as you can see" the man gestures his long fingers between the two of them.

he stays quiet, then gulps murmuring "did we have sex?"

the man rolls his eye "obviously"

"you took advantage of me! i was so drunk and you shouldn't have done that! that is so wrong you're so-ugh" he groans.

the man widens his eye and looks really, as in really scared "don't tell me you're.... you're.... a virgin"

"no i'm not, why would you say that?!" he bitterly asks.

"i dunno" he puts his hand up in the air in exasperation, "you're acting like one! aren't you used to one night stands or something if you aren't a virgin?"

"excuse me" he snaps his finger in a Z formation, "i am not a virgin, i just reacted this way because i don't remember what happened last night, and i usually do, so i freaked out, alright?!"

"well, that explains everything" he stifles a laugh, "anyway, what's your name?"

"you had sex with me but you didn't even know my name?! what is wrong with you?!"

"you're so problematic, you know? most people i sleep with doesn't complain about that" he says irritated while rubbing his temples,

"too bad i'm not one of them" he retorted and sighs picking up his clothes on the floor, he slip his boxer, black skinny jeans and his loose white shirt, the taller man stands up and walks toward his drawer, getting a boxer and tank top before breaking the not-so-earsplitting silence.

"my name's harry" he pulls out his hand for a handshake.

"why do you need to know my name?"

"because, i only get in between cute guys' thighs, so you could consider yourself lucky" he winks,

"i'm louis" he says in a uninterested tone, shaking harry's hand but harry pulls him in his chest and his hand goes over louis' slim waist, he leans down to whisper, "you can also call me daddy" he seductively bites louis' earlobe, then trails soft kisses down to his neck, louis gives him more access and moans when harry finds his sweet spot, grazing his teeth to leave a hickey, then pulls away.

"done" he announces,

"what do you mean done?" the smaller lad asks wiping harry's saliva off his neck.

"you're a needy one, aren't ya? one night stands are supposed to be only for a night, but you... you're begging for more" he teases, smirking again.

"i would rather make out with a dog than have your dick up in my glorious ass."

he grins mischievously points at louis' crotch "your pet down there disagrees, though" louis looks down on his growing bulge and covers it up with his two hands,

"you're an asshole. i'm out of here." he starts to walk when -

"well, i want my dick inside your asshole" he admits, this time it's louis who was smirking smugly,

"i thought one night stands are supposed to be only for a night... but you, you're begging for more" he gives himself a virtual tap on his shoulder for his brilliant comeback. harry just stands there, looking like he's about to say something but shut his mouth, looking flushed, "since you have no more to say to me, i've got to go, it was nice meeting you... daddy" he smiles innocently and blows a kiss, turns around swinging his hips teasingly and finally leaves harry's flat.

he walks out proudly and it just pays off all the embarrassment when he woke up.

**3 months later**

"oh louuuiiiissss" zayn, his best mate sing songs, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up, "wakey wakey eggs and bakey!!" louis groans and tucks the duvet on top of his head but zayn pulls it down.

"mate, we're gonna meet niall's new boyfriend today, remember?" he reminds him.

"i thought it was next monday" his voice raspy. "yeah but i told you that last week, so therefore its today" louis groans and buries his face on his pillow.

"yeah but i told you that last week, so therefore its today" louis groans and buries his face on his pillow.

"do we really have to meet him?" he asks tiredly,

zayn snorts "of course, lou! niall's been dating him for 3 months and he hasn't even spoken a word about him and we hang out every single day! which is unfair, really since i'm very open about my flings and even my past relationships. plus, what if the guy turns out to be a douche? niall doesn't a relationship since college, and even if he's such a pain in the ass like you, he's tolerable and you're not. anyway, niall's sensitive and we don't want our irish snowflake to have his heart broken now do we? remember that time in middle school when he asked his crush to hang out with him and he said no? niall cried for days, he didn't even want to go to school because he was so sad and he felt embarrassed. and remember-" zayn stops talking and breaths angrily through his nose, he sees louis fast asleep again snoring, lips parted slightly, "oh for god's sake!" he grumbles and straddles louis' hips, bouncing on top of him while yelling "it's time to wake up sunshineeeeee!"

"oi! get off of me you shit" louis demands.

"are you gonna wake up and get dressed?" he asks.

"if there's bacon and pancakes for breakfast" louis smirks.

zayn rolls his eye "there is."

"yay!" he cheers like a 5 year old clapping his hand. after he ate breakfast with zayn, which turned into a food fight because louis pranked zayn by putting a lot of salt in his coffee, for revenge zayn squirted the pancake syrup on louis' face and that's when they started throwing foods at each other. also, after bickering on who's going to wash the dishes - although zayn washed the dishes last time and they have this rule on taking turns, which louis have broken many times - louis have won (he always wins arguments even if he's wrong and the person he's arguing with is right, he always wins, it's like as natural as falling asleep). he showers and gets dressed, wearing a plain white shirt, a lee black jean jacket, black ripped skinny trousers and his adidas. he doesn't know why he'd get dressed like this, but he has a feeling he's gonna get along really well with his other best mate's new boyfriend, plus, first impression is important, right? he hears a knock on the door. he's in his room fixing his fringe, he looks really handsome, he would date himself if it was possible, but even if he did, it would be so weird.

he hears niall greeting zayn and a voice that sounds slightly familiar to him, a voice that he haven't heard for a long time. he's not sure though, but if it's someone he knows, that would be awesome because london is a huge place but meeting someone again makes it seem like they're just living in a small world after all.

"lou ,get your ass here and meet niall's hot boyfriend!" zayn calls.

"okay, okay, jeez" he glares at zayn and turns his head to greet the new guy.

"hi, i'm lou-" _you've got to be kidding me_

a grin is plastered on his face "nice to meet you, i'm harry" louis is greatly astounded, he didn't realize his mouth was o open that his jaw could possibly fall down onto the floor.

"close your mouth, tomlinson, you'll catch flies" niall smirks and pulls louis for a hug patting his back. louis is speechless, couldn't think of anything to say, just staring at harry like he's a ghost he knew from the past. well, technically he really did knew him, not just the best way to, you know... meet him.

"hey hey hey" niall smiles pulling harry closer to his side, hands on harry's waist, then his expression changed from giddy to serious "you're looking at him like you're interested in my boyfriend, are you?" he speculates raising a brow, he snaps to reality and waves both his hand as a sign of misunderstanding.

"w-what? me? interested? no, no i was just... niall, bro its not like that i don't-" he rambles hoping that niall catches his drift because he's just really shocked right now. louis thought that niall was serious but instead the 3 boys just stood there laughing at him, he looks down on his feet and blushes. he feels like that kid in high school who gets laughed at for having a paper sticked at his back that says "PEE ON ME".

"i was kidding, louis! you should loosen up, life is short you and might get wrinkles" niall teases. "anyways, let's go get lunch, i wanna eat cuz 'm starving. what do you guys wanna eat?"

"i'm kind of craving for italian right now" zayn requests, "how about you, hot boyfriend of my best friend?" harry put his hand on his chin pretending to think.

"hmmm... well i'd rather eat niall out though" he winks and niall nudges his rib while giggling.

_it's gonna be a long day_.


	2. keep walking

it is granted that louis could be loud and annoying like a kid forcing his mum to buy an ice cream, but even the toughest sometimes becomes the softest, just like a fierce mother tiger who could snap your head as easy as snapping your finger, walking up to her dead cub after getting eaten by a hungry hyena. wearing black leather jackets and eyeliner or tattoos all over your skin does not define what you truly are inside. not just because louis is a football coach in a high school league team who goes to hardcore parties does not mean he's not allowed to listen to sentimental songs.

so here he was, walking to his favorite cafe with his ear phones plugged in and a book on his hand entitled "the fault in our stars" (many might say that its a hipster book and only hipster people or teenagers could read it but as i've said appearance doesn't define who you are and you're never too old to do things you want, besides louis is only 23 cut him some slack). there are just some days louis would want to be alone, to calm his mind when stress bothers him, although his pals make him better but since zayn's working and niall hasn't been contacting him nor zayn, why not just grab a cuppa alone. he gets inside and was greeted by the workers there, he smiles and gives them a brief nod before sitting on his usual table.

even though he wasn't the one who bought it, he feels like it, he feels like if someone sits there he would kick their face because they missed reading the big ass "reserved for louis tomlinson only" sign though there was really none. reasons why he loves this cafe was not just because there aren't much people going in there, but the painted pictures on the wall and the aroma of the blended coffee makes you feel relaxed, it somehow makes you feel at home, and home for him isn't the flat with a kitchen, living room and a bed room, but home as in being surrounded by the people you care about.

lisa one of the barista gives him his usual coffee cafe latte gelatin since he's requested to them that whenever he goes there he doesn't need to go to the register, just sit at his table and they'll give him what he wants, which they obliged because louis is like a special costumer there, louis even met the niece of the cashier because he's just really that special, i mean its not everyday customers would be friends with the workers at their favorite places, right? he starts reading the last chapter he put a bookmark on because he tends to forget things easily and no he doesn't have a disorder, its just that he's human, not a robot and you can't just expect people to memorize all the stuffs they use.

he's in the middle of reading the scene where agustus had told hazel grace that he bought tickets for them to go to amsterdam when of fucking course someone has the actual nerve to pull out his earphone and bubbly greet a cheery "hi", louis looks up from his book and gives the long curly haired bloke who's wearing a black fedora that makes him look classy when he's precisely not, a look that seems like louis is planning his funeral a long time ago.

"are you fucking mad?" he asks enraged,

"how are you?" harry informally asks sitting on the opposite side of the table, hands clasped giving louis a smile and if louis doesn't have any dignity inside of him he would've slapped harry with his TFIOS book before he even sat his flat ass on the chair,

"i was feeling good.... _great_ actually, but life seems to be shitting me right now because here am i talking to you" he says displeased by harrys' company in spite of the fact that harry has only been sitting there not less than 15 seconds ,

he snickers shaking his head "i missed you too"

"not a chance" louis replies,

"really now?" here comes the infamous smirk "you didn't miss my face that people die for just to have this?"

"its not just your cock that's big its your head as well, always assuming that people are after you when there are loads of guys that are hotter than you" he rebukes, but regrets it after because harry's prideful smirk just grew even more and he leans on the chair crossing his arms, "you still remember the length of my cock? louis you truly are something"

louis rolls his eye "out of all that all you heard was your cock"

"well how could i not miss that part when you've only seen it once but i bet its framed inside your brain worshipping it because let's be honest no one's cock is as beautiful as mine" he arrogantly says,

louis sighs and slams his palm against the table, he couldn't take it anymore, he's here to relax and harry's not helping him get his relaxation, and louis was never one to handle his emotions properly especially when it comes to anger "lookie here pal, if you're here to piss me off might as well get the fuck out of here or i will" he seethes. before harry had the time to respond lisa walked towards them,

"woah woah gentlemen what is going on here?" she asks curious, her hand was placed on her hips which was bucked on the other side,

"nothing nothing i'm just gonna go" louis murmurs and stands up,

"is harry bothering you, louis?"

louis wants to scream a loud YES "wait, lisa...you know him?"

"yeah he's my cousin" _why is it that the people i'm close to is connected to harry?_ he asks himself,

his mouth shaped an "O" form and the vibe in the place was just awkward. he looks at harry and back to lisa before he takes out his wallet and gives the money to her grabbing his book and his coffee ignoring the questions being asked behind him while he walks out of the cafe. because damn all he really wants is his relaxation.

**2 weeks later**

he doesn't get any relaxation.

especially when the last person on earth he'd want to see is always with them, technically he's always with niall (whenever niall goes harry's always there, like niall's the dog and harry is his tail) but since niall is louis' bestfriend and they hang out alot, he has to deal with the cocky frog faced man. its still awkward though and you could still feel the tension between them even if they only talk briefly when the boys are around so that neither of niall or zayn wouldn't suspect anything. louis of course has been avoiding harry if they're alone, like if harry sits beside louis, louis would either sit in another place or scoot away. harry on the other hand wants to talk to louis about what happened at the cafe because he feels like he's pissed him off big time. lucky for louis its saturday which means they're going clubbing, harry's going but louis could probably care less because he's positive he'll meet a cute bloke and maybe get laid tonight.

"ni, are you sure harry knows?" zayn asks, they're waiting for harry and he's 10 minutes late,

"of course i told him and he said he's coming" the blonde lad reassures,

louis groans "what's taking him so long? did he die or something?"

niall slaps louis at the back of his neck "ow! what was that for?" he complains,

"you're an idiot" niall grumbles,

"no you are!" louis defends,

"you are!"

"no you are!"

niall was about to open his mouth when- "you're an idiot, no you're an idiot, you are, no you are!" zayn mimics with his small voice and his two hands pretending to speak, "jesus christ both of you are idiots! you act like kids and i will not hesitate to kick both of your asses to shut the both of you up" zayn rants, louis and niall went silent but gives each other dirty looks. zayn rubs his hand on his face in aggravation muttering about why is he living with 2 little shits when as if on cue someone knocks on the door. louis buries his face on the cushions and screams a muffled "FINALLY",

zayn opens the door and why must louis look up the second harry comes in because everything seemed to peculiarly slow down, like his world just came on slow motion and old love song (every breath you take) plays in the background, there's sparks around harry, red animated hearts and harry's just _glowing._ harry's brown chocolate locks being blown by the air that came out of nowhere, pink heart shaped lips suddenly alluring louis, what kind of sorcery is this? harry was wearing a flamingo buttoned up shirt, but harry didn't even bother to button it all up so his bare chest and his several tattoos were shown. jeans so tight that makes his thighs look so juicy and delicious, his dick that's suffocating because of his skin tight jeans begging for air and brown boots that makes him taller even more.

louis didn't realize he was gaping at harry when zayn was waving his hand infront of his face to snap louis out of his unusual trance of harry.

"what?"

zayn furrows his eye brow "what were you staring at?"

louis gulps peeking over zayns' shoulder seeing harry grinning at him "uhh n-nothing"

"are you sure?" zayn skeptically asks,

as soon as louis regained his composure he guaranteed them that he's fine and he stood up and started to walk away (like he always does because he feels like its the only option when you're in awkward situations) with 3 boys trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the 3rd chapter will be the continuation of the 2nd chapter i cut it because im excited to post what i've written idek if y'all like it but either way larry is still real.


	3. long night

louis knows that he's very poor when it comes to dancing, he have lost count on how many times he stepped on his dance partners' foot (with a shoe that got like a 1 inch heel) at prom in high school. but he drank 2-3 shots of vodka and he can't stop himself from feeling intoxicated. so the outcome was, him prancing around like a baby kangaroo on the dance floor, jumping wildly as i really like you by carly rae jepsen plays in the background, shamelessly singing along to the song even though he's singing the incorrect lyrics.

he doesn't realize that the music has changed and right at that moment a pair of hands goes over to his slim waist, he turns around and sees a tall intimidating guy shadowing over him, jeans clung perfectly to his lower half and a black t shirt adorning his torso. his large palm went on louis' lower back forcing him forward the strangers' body.

"dance with me" the man whispers hotly,

if louis wasn't at his drunken state, he would tell the stranger to get lost because even if the purpose of going to the club is to find a cute chap to take him home, he doesn't like getting controlled by someone, he doesn't have any kinks and his life ain't a goddamn BDSM story for goodness sake. especially because louis' too stubborn and no one could probably take in control of him. he giggles and nods. the man turns him over so louis' feels the beat of the man's heart against his back. he takes louis' hand encouraging him to wrap it round the back of his neck and louis started to move his hips slightly back into the unnamed man's crotch, he doesn’t know what he’s doing really, buzzed on a couple drinks and drunk from the energy of the club but whatever he's going to process this all when he's sober anyways.

the man instantly went to rest his hands on louis' hips gripping it tightly, he breathes in deep and closes his eyes, leaning back into the man’s built chest. he starts pushing his hips back to the beat of the song and the man is grinding forward, the man starts mouthing at louis' neck all wet and slobbery, it makes louis feel hot and clammy and just,  _dirty_. louis stretches his neck out giving the man more access and moans, the man's gigantic hands are running over louis' upper thighs and it's pure torture, his hands is very close to where louis' all hard and he wants it to be touched as soon as possible. the music seems to be an accomplice of the man because of its slow, and sexy lyrics. the beat causing louis and the man and probably anyone to stir with arousal. he pushes his plump ass back harshly and the man suddenly palms louis' on his hard on. its official, he wants louis dead. louis lets out a whine when the man stops his movement because louis was definitely enjoying the pleasure not until the man tugs louis' arm walking to the bathroom.

louis releases a "omph" when the man bents him over the sink aggressively, just like a cop, but the difference is that the cop isn't thirsty to get inside of louis. his arm's spread apart against the cold sink and he's watching the man unfastening his belt on the mirror when he sees one particular person.

 "'enry?" he blinks his eye,

"harry" harry corrects, looking at the man like he's gonna tear him limb from limb,

"give us some privacy will ya? can't you see we're busy here you dumb shit"

harry lowly chuckles "privacy? in the bathroom? i don't think so mate"

"what is it to you?" the man growls with fuming range because he's so thirsty for louis' ass and this typical white guy ain't making things easy for him, "leave. now."

harry only shrugs as his response and made his way to louis who was humming the tone of "baa baa black sheep" with both of his hands cupping his face.  _yep he's that drunk_. harry grabs louis' arm and louis being the clumsy (only when he's drunk) 5 year old he is actually stumbles on his feet and had to hold on to harrys' chest for support.

"oops" louis giggles,

"hi" they made eye contact for 900 billion years when harry snaps back to reality and calmly says, "we're leaving, goodbye"

the man blocks the restroom door and harry wants to die because now this horny man is yelling at his face "who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and thinking you could get away easily after ruining my fucking mood?!"

harry sighs "im his friend, and he's drunk, we need to go so if you could just-" louis and him were about to leave when the man turns him around and pulls his arm forward to punch across harry's right cheek. harry trips over to louis’ feet and falls onto the ground,

“get up motherfucker!” the man yells and kicks harry’s stomach, harry winces at that but soon recovers because he quickly stood up and tackled the man down, he straddles him and throws punches over the asshole’s face because if someone hits you, might as well hit them hard.

harry’s pretty sure that he’s not gonna recognize his face tomorrow, his punches weren’t that intense even when he’s trying his best to hit the man with his knuckles because one second he’s the one who’s laying his back on the ground and getting even more hurtful punches. he’s also pretty sure that everyone’s watching them but no one’s trying to help him, he doesn’t know why but those people better do something because this ain’t Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC).

louis laughs pointing at the both of them “are they ‘aving sex? can i join them?”

thank the heavens for the bouncers separating the man and him because everything hurts and he can’t move nor think straight and louis’ still laughing at him. seriously fuck louis. _oh wait, he's done that already_. 

"you son of a bitch!" the man yells harshly attempting to attack harry again but failed because two large bouncers are barricading him from harry so better luck next time pal.

harry grips his jaw and damn his face is numb from the punching, he feels dizzy but he thinks he could survive. he doesn't have time to look for niall and zayn because he's babysitting a child and they _really_ need to get out of there. he grips louis' wrist tightly so he couldn't have a way to escape if louis attempts to, and calls for a taxi. harry says louis' address and the cab driver nods. he sighed and is grateful he was able to leave the club still breathing.

"horton" louis pokes harry's eyes with both of his fingers,

harry whimpered at that. "what the heck was that for?"

"your eyes are so pwetty horton" louis exclaims, eyes beaming with happiness,

"its harry" he amends, "and there was no need to do that, you could've just told me"

louis giggles "actions speak louder than words"

"okay" harry says tiredly, he's so damn tired he could sleep on this cab till the sun rises, but that's not what louis' drunken mind is feeling.

louis suddenly straddles harry's lap and wraps his arms on harry's shoulder, which made the younger boy frown. louis blows hot air on harry's ear and nips at his earlobe, the fedora hat boy shudders but kept still not making eye contact on louis who was smirking deviously. he then starts to play with one of harry's four exotic nipples and smiles when he feels the small tent growing underneath him. _harry's getting hard just by being played with his nipples, this is gonna be a good laugh tomorrow._

"louis" harry warns but it came out more of a whimper,

"frog face" louis says innocently batting his eyelashes,

"s-stop" he stutters when louis starts to grind on him, he started it slowly but fastened his movements and now doing a 360 on harry's boner which made hot friction between them.

"hey!" the taxi driver calls, "this is a family environment and i suggest you keep it PG 13"

harry chortles "this is a taxi and there aren't any kids around chill out" louis stops and gives harry a pat on his shoulder with an achieving smile and got off his lap acting like he didn't just make harry grow a mountain underneath his pants. the taxi driver stops infront of louis' house and harry pays for it. of course, it would be a shame if he gets louis' wallet because he got money, so why not? louis gets out of the cab first before harry and harry follows him through louis' front porch. he turns to open the door knob but it was locked.

"where did you put the keys?" harry asks,

"i dont know" the smaller lad shakes his head, but his mouth turns into a lopsided grin and harry knows better,

"where. did. you. put. the. keys?" he asks slowly this time,

louis hums and puts his hand under his chin pretending to think about it and he just exploded into fits of laughter at the taller boy who was glaring at him obviously not in the mood to play with louis' games right now. harry pinches the bridge of his nose, refraining himself to lash out on the drunk lad who's giving him a hard time because he just got his ass kicked for him and all he wants is a good night sleep at least.

"s'in my pocket" louis admits, _fucking finally_ ,

"well what are you waiting for?" harry rushes him with his hand held out,

louis smirks and turns his back around, he places both his palm on the front door to slowly push his ass out to harry, wiggling it. the curly haired bloke just stands there, confused as fuck, his eye brows furrowed, what the hell? louis giggles at him, aligning his ass to harry's crotch, practically grinding on him, harry bites his lower lip as hard as how his penis feels to not let any moans come out of his mouth, he was half hard on his jeans because of this child with a perfect ass who was teasing him but he's glad louis' drunk enough because he probably won't remember anything tomorrow. harry sees something on louis' back pocket and no its not his wallet. its his, keys. oh.

harry rolls his eye and gets the key from louis' back pocket and he lets out a grunt because _holy fuck_ , louis' ass feels heavenly, its so soft and squishy and he could honestly die. his hand was stuck in louis' pocket longer than he should be because it would only take 3 seconds to get the keys but his hand has other plans. louis' smirk was still there and he slapped harry's arm, harry jumps out and gets the keys, his face was flushed and he pretends he didn't almost die when he got to touch _the_ ass.

the intoxicated boy is going up to his room and harry has no idea why he's following him. he should leave because he got louis safely but here he was tailing behind him like a little duckling. louis enters his room and harry was expecting something differently, like a bookshelf or a computer table, louis' room would turn out cool but it's just that, there was a pile of clothes scattered on the ground as well as a few CDs and a remote and video game control and many more other louis things. and harry could proudly say that, he's infact more neat than louis with the to-die-for ass.

"louis, please go to sleep" harry says to the boy who is talking to his toothbrush. louis jumps up the bed giddily, near the spot where harry is sitting.

"louis, no. calm the fuck down and go to sleep." harry says, biting his tongue.

"but i dont want to" louis whines, plopping down on harry's lap. _not again._

"you have very nice hair" louis whispers, eyelids closing, while twirling harry's curly locks between his fingers.

"i am very aware of that. look, louis i need to go back and you have to sleep." harry says, trying to push the lump of weight on his lap.

"one, two, three" harry stands up, dumping louis to the ground,

"what the fuck i thought you love me why would you do that?" louis says in a child voice, on the verge of tears.

harry groans loudly (like a child also, honestly they are both children) harry pulls louis off the ground who was yawning and leads him to the bed. louis smells horrible and harry believes in the saying "finish what you've started" so he gets louis' white shirt and adidas sweatpants and changed him with a new pair of clothes he got. he did it without checking louis out like a pervert. well maybe he did.

louis was sleeping peacefully and harry almost awed at how adorable louis looks. his fringe, his pretty eyelashes and his cute little button nose. harry kisses louis' forehead in a friendly manner of course, harry got a boyfriend. his mind thinks. his heart? not so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try my best to make this fic work i love y'all


	4. sometimes there's actually good in the mornings

louis slowly opens his eyes, the sun shining through the curtain. he rubs his eyes while yawning, he felt it. _oh no_. the throbbing ache on his head increases as he groans and sits up straight, both hands on either side of his head, because it hurts like a bitch.

"good morning princess" he hears a deep voice behind him, he ignored it because what's good in the morning? but realized there wasn't even supposed to be a person next to him. louis widens his eyes almost comedically as he rolls off the bed and falls down the carpet with a thud.

there was a low laugh. "you know louis, i have a thing with you falling for me whenever you wake up"

"wanker" he mumbles, standing up. he sees his reflection on the mirror since the bathroom door was open, his hair was sticking up on every direction, a few bags under his eye, and he looks like he really needs to take a shower.

he looks at harry who was already staring at him, no usual smirk, and his face also emotionless. its a look wherein- _harry's just sitting there, admiring what louis is like_ , and although they aren't the best of friends he really wanted to tell the boy standing in front of him, that he's outrageously beautiful.

harry coughs to break the silence and holds out a glass of water and what looks like aspirin. "here, take these" he offers,

that was rather odd, louis thinks. because harry styles with the most aggravating smirk always plastered on his face whenever he sees louis, is being nice here (and louis hopes its genuine and not because harry's broke and in need of money to pay his rent so this is his way to bribe louis) give him a round of applause.

"uh, thanks" louis hesitantly takes it and looks at the water and back to harry before he speaks "there aren't any transparent poisoning in this water or this aspirin isn't an undercover class A viagra, is it?" louis questions and harry finds it cute.

harry shakes his head and chuckles "i did actually, because i want you to be buried with an 11 inch"

"hah. very funny" louis lets out a fake laugh and drinks the aspirin, "how'd ya get the aspirin though?"

"im good at snooping around so i checked your cabinets and saw it in your bathroom" harry shrugs, "i figured that you'll get a massive headache first thing in the morning since you got proper wasted last night so me, being the gentleman that i am, helped you"

louis just rolls his eyes at his arrogance, but what caught his attention are the several purple bruises on harry's face. "what are thooooooose?" louis asks with his fingers doing a circular motion in front of harry's face,

"i'm guessing you don't remember what happened last night again" harry chuckles, "what is it with you and the whole forgetting 'what happened last night' even if you're intoxicated, like its getting old louis"

"well i'm so sorry for not having the ability to remember things when i'm drunk" louis retorts,

"anyway i saved your sorry ass from the horny guy who attempted to take advantage of you" he explains. louis didn't say anything, his mouth formed an 'O' shape though because seriously? harry would really do that? its hard to believe but hey, there's the golden proof right there, on harry's (louis keeps denying) really, really, pretty face.

"no need to stare, a thank you would be fine" harry smirks, (louis could write a book on how much he despises the stupid smirk)

"uhh i wasn't staring..." louis denies, "just observing" harry hums as his reply,

"do you regret it?"

"regret what?"

"risking yourself to protect me?"

"i'd rather have shitloads of bruises all over my body in exchange for your safety"

louis feels his breath hitch. _did he just_? he must be dreaming, harry's showing the different side of him, louis always thought harry was just a plain asshole, but i guess you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover. like many say, more is yet to come. well, this asshole is just full of surprises.

"plus i don't think a twink like you could take all the beating" harry adds with a laugh.

 _and he's back_. louis picks a pillow from the floor and throws it in the back of harry's neck.

"i'm going to take a shower" louis announces, "you-uh, since you're good at snooping around you could figure out where the food and utensils are and make me breakfast"

harry snickers "as if"

"if you don't then you won't get a lap dance while i wear my pink laced G string"

harry chokes on his own saliva but soon bows down in a royalty manner and speaks in a old english accent."i am your servant, your majesty"

louis laughs at a rushing harry to go downstairs and make him which he hopes a delicious breakfast that will make his day. he takes a long shower, losing track of time thinking about a certain bloke. he lathers on his favorite body wash that makes him smell like a fruit bowl. after spending his time in the loo, he went back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. he was putting on his clothes when a knock startles him.

"oi, i hope i'm not interrupting your daydream about me but breakfast's ready." harry teases.

"calm your tits, woman. im done, chill." louis says while closing the door behind his back.

bounding the stairs, descending to the kitchen, louis smells something immaculate.

"oops, might want to close your mouth there. i can see a bit of drool. i mean, i know i can cook, but please, do not flatter me." this cocky bastard, louis thought.

louis ignores him and continues to seek the source of the heavenly scent. arriving at the kitchen doorway, louis nearly orgasmed at the sight. a tower of chocolate chip pancakes drizzled in maple syrup, sizzling juicy bacon enticing louis to come over. 

"damn." louis mutters, getting his own plate and loading it with pancakes.

"hey, save me some. you might get fat with all that. although i don't mind you gaining a few pounds, you'd be like my personal cupcake." harry winks at a scowling louis, bumping his hip and making his way to the counter to get some of his own meal.

they ate in comfortable silence but soon, harry decided to dampen the mood.

"oi, i wanna see the thongs you were talking about. note, black makes your eyes pop more." harry says casually as if the things he said weren't bothersome. harry continues shoving pancakes down his throat while louis impersonates a rotten tomato.

"shut up or i will ram this fork in your ear." the poor boy threatens.

harry puts his hand up in the air as a mock surrender. "calm down tiger"

"have you texted your boyfriend yet?" louis changes the topic,

harry pouts and clutches his heart, "heeeeeey. i think i did you an act of kindness beyond the usual, i got punched right in the face for you, took you home safely, brought you aspirin and made you breakfast, and this? this is how you repay me? by telling me to leave in a subtle way? you are unbelievable, tomlinson"

louis was about to bite a piece of bacon but stopped when he hears harry's rant. "nononono, i didn't mean it that way" he clears harry's misconceptions, "its just that what if he's getting anxious right now because you didn't have the chance to get home? and you know niall, he gets worried easily and he'll jump to conclusions which will cause him stress even more"

"louis, we don't share a flat"

"what?" louis frowns, "i didn't-i didn't know, i thought that..."

"yeah well even if we did, how will you know if you kept avoiding me since the day you saw me again?" harry questions. that hit louis hard. he feels guilty because its true, he'll only stay in the same room as harry if niall or zayn was there, but if they weren't, he'd make excuses which, are terrible by the way, but niall and zayn lets him slip away so that's good for him.

harry notices the slight penitent in louis' face, he reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of louis'. "hey, don't feel troubled about it. i understand why you did it anyway harry reassures,

"so" louis says expanding the "o", "are we good?"

"i didn't put food poisoning in your food so yeah, we are" harry grins cheekily.

_his hand was still on louis'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im cutting them short i hope you don't mind :)


	5. two is better than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic reached 100 kudos and i know its not that many but im still thankful because you lot appreciate my work and i feel flattered and hope you enjoy this one :)

for the past 3 months it was either; louis and zayn or louis and niall, but since that one morning where louis woke up with harry next to him for the 2nd time, finally there was,

_louis and harry._

to say that things between the two are okay, is a complete understatement. the two got along quite perfectly, as if the one night stand didn't even happen. they fit together like puzzles, but in a friendly way, of course. they cuddle, place ones legs on top of the others' lap without a thought, finish each other's sentences, laugh together deliriously without a reason why, and to top it off they're slowly getting to know each other, not the typical "what's your favorite color" or "your favorite tv show" kind of thing. they talk about things like, their first summer vacation, first time scraping their knee when they were riding a bike, the thing you most fear of. if they could turn back time they'd probably laugh at the thought of getting along with the last person they wanted to have a chat with, because it was just awkward as hell, the tension so thick it could actually suffocate you if you're in the same room as them, but now, who could've known that the both of them won't consider a day a happy one without even sparing a glance at each other, who could've guessed that they'd actually be inseparable, then again, _in just a friendly manner._

lucky for louis it was a friday night and none of the lads have work to go to the next day so he doesn't have to spend his time all alone at zayn and his flat because he's a football coach and the summer clinic wasn't assigned to him which he's grateful for. he's currently sitting down the floor with zayn, legs spread apart by his chest as he hold the video game controller.

niall and harry? well they are, you know- still a couple. its been a long time since niall was with someone and louis is really thrilled for him, mostly because he stopped calling louis once in a while at 3 am asking why he’s still single and he even questioned louis about not taking niall on a date which gotten louis to die of laughter because dating niall or zayn would feel like incest. sure, both of them are attractive, but they’re his best mates, they’re practically like brothers and he won’t swing that way.

zayn pauses the game. “im going to the loo”

“come on, man!” louis whines, “im almost at the goalie! how can you be so goddamn selfish?”

zayn rolls his eye, louis won’t give him a chance to pee because he thinks he’s going to score for being nearby the goal keeper, _who’s the selfish one now_? “i apologize for the inconvenience, but my digestive system can’t seem to hold it anymore”

“yeah walk away son, atleast there’s something that you’re good at!” louis hollers,

“mate, you’re literally begging to get punched right in the face, you know that right?” great, now he’s all alone with the dream team.

“and so? what’s it to you?”

“jeez louis calm down i was only joking” _because niall knows what louis is like whenever he starts to get arrogantly argumentative over something,_

but apparently harry, he’s still learning.

“someone needs to get laid tonight” louis and harry have been getting along, they really have, but doesn’t mean they’ve stopped the bickering, besides when they argue its not in the heated way, they’d argue here and there but with no harsh feelings attached.

louis glares at him and gives him the middle finger.

the couple looked at each other telepathically then burst into fits of laughter, niall cackling while his head is tilted backwards and harry’s eyes squeezed shut while patting niall’s knee, and louis, very oddly felt a slight pang of _jealousy_. he wishes he has someone who’ll protect him from the laughing sea lions across the living room, but much to his dismay, all he’s got is himself, he’d say he got zayn but he tried to stop him from defecation so it’s a no. louis buries his face on the cushions and mentally curses zayn for taking a long time to get his shit out of his ass hole.

his phone vibrates and he fishes it from his pocket, he slides the button to answer the call. “hello?”

“boobear! im so glad you picked up!” a female voice squealed, and he knows _exactly_ who it belongs to,

he groans “ugh mum! quit calling me that, im almost 25 years old im not a baby anymore”

“oi stop exaggerating” his mother huffs, “and you will always be my baby, even if you’re 75 and your hair’s all white”

“fine. anyway, how’s the girls doing?”

“they’re doing alright, the twins are growing a bit taller, lottie got herself a boyfriend and im positive you’ll like him. fizzy is still carefree, always having fun and not giving a care in the world. phoebe and daisy are beyond ecstatic for their birthday this saturday. are your things packed for sunday? don’t forget your toothpaste you don’t want food stuck in your mouth for the whole week”

“what?” he says, the tone in his voice filled with confusion,

“louis william tomlinson don’t tell me you forgot the every year tradition of your sisters’ birthday!”

**oh no louis.**

“im sorry mum. ive just been really busy for the past couple of days” he lies. _if laying on the couch the whole day watching movies on netflix while eating a tub of ice cream is called busy, then yes, he’s been busy._

“don’t you lie to me louis its summer and you don’t have work” _busted._

“i really am sorry mum, i’d be there on sunday” he promises,

“okay then. i love you”

he smiles. “love you too, mum” he didn’t mean to forget his sisters’ birthday, _what kind of a big brother is he if he forgets one of the most important days of their lives?_ its just that, he’s going to be surrounded by kids for one week at this log house in costwolds where they go to every year for the twins’ birthday, which is no problem because its nice to be with his family since they don’t live in the same roof anymore and he’s a real family guy, he loves his family to death, but inviting a friend who would accompany him wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

sweaty zayn eventually comes back and sits next to him, the scent of the alcohol going through louis’ nose. “sorry it took me so long, blame the quesadillas”

“will you come with me to the twins’ birthday for one week?” he asks,

“louis, you know i’d love to but my work’s been hassle lately and as much as i want to take a break i really would like the promotion” zayn explains, he nods understanding zayn’s situation,

he turns to the couple who’s having a lovely chat “how bout you niall? want to spend the rest of the week with me?” he interferes the conversation they’re having because this is important, to him atleast.

“i love you louis but i have a flight to new york this monday for the project that we’re making. sorry” he gives him a smile,

louis makes an inhuman sound down this throat while he massages his temples. _great. just great._

“hey how come you didn’t ask me” harry pouts,

“because you’re probably busy too like these knobheads”

“im sure a tattoo artist at a small tattoo parlor isn’t that busy, besides my boss is cool im sure he’d let me go with you for one week” he insists, 

louis pursed his lips into a thin line, pondering about it because a lot could happen in one week with harry, _what if his sisters embarrass him infront of harry?_   he knows harry won't let him live life a second without reminding him the idiotic moments he went through: for example, zayn said something that louis found hilarious that it got to the point where the milk he's drinking (yes, he still drinks milk) comes out of his nose and harry took a picture of it, printed it and now he has something to bribe louis with. harry notices that louis is overthinking about the whole situation but really, he shouldn't.

"you really want to come with me?" there's a hint of hope in louis' voice.

"yes, i do"

"what about niall? would it be okay with him?"

niall sniggers. "louis, im his boyfriend, not his mother"

"are you sure?" he asks again, the tone in his voice a octave wave high.

“if i was a pregnancy stick, i’d be a hundred percent sure” harry grins.

_may the lord bless harry styles._


	6. the trip to costwold

harry's not sure who's more excited with the trip to costwold, him or louis? supposedly they should be on the road by now or else they'd get stuck in the traffic, but he waited an hour for louis' text because they both agreed (more like louis persuading harry) that he's going to pick him up and drive all the way to the log house. but he received zero texts, one if he includes the text of the cellular data he's using saying that he has zero balance and that he should pay as soon as possible.

 

here he was, knocking on louis and zayn's front door, when no one answered for the first time, he tried again, for the second time, tried again, for the third time, he grew impatient and knocked annoyingly, and the door swings open revealing a scowling zayn who's shirtless, but with elmo pajamas on.

 

"what the f- harry? what are you doing here? it's three in the bloody morning" zayn squints, pointedly glaring at harry with half-closed eyes,

 

"i'm here to pick louis up, gee, zayn, what's got your panties in a twist?" harry chuckles at his innuendo,

 

"what part of three in the morning did you not get?" zayn retorts, obviously irritated, he's not very fond of mornings,

 

"yeah, and what part of pick louis up did you not understand?" harry rolls his eyes,

 

"pick louis up? lad, what are you talking about? are you drunk?" he frowns, louis' body system is inactive at these times and it would be a miracle if louis is alive at this time of day,

 

harry awkwardly stood in front of zayn, to him, it looks like he's the only one who cares about the trip and it's not even his. he scratches the back of his head. "we're going on a trip, louis and i, for his sisters' birthday, remember?"

 

"oh, the trip." zayn says, recognition clear in his brown orbs,

 

"yes, the trip. now, if you excuse me, i have hell to break loose" harry says, clambering up the stairs to get to louis' room,

 

i mean, harry should've seen this coming, he should've expected to see louis still drooling. "god fucking dammit" he curses under his breath and made his way to louis' messy chamber, he sees a water bottle on the night stand and takes his opportunity to splash it on louis' face. its not that harry's a bad guy, he might be a jackass but he did it because louis needs to learn not to be a lazy ass. harry was practically the only one awake in the whole country.

 

louis jumped a mile, starting the morning with an upright jolt. "what the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!" shivering and chattering teeth, louis all but screamed at a smug looking harry,

 

harry clears his throat, leaning on the frame of the adjoining bathroom door. "you are going to get out of that bed and you are going to get ready for the trip. in case you forgot, you invited me to your twin's birthday, and i'm going to be the one to have a 5 hour drive, you jackass. i'm going to raid your pantry and if you're not out in fifteen minutes, i'm going to haul your ass out of this room myself"

 

louis laughs scornfully. "you invited yourself, not me"

 

"but you were desperate for a friend, and who am i to turn down such request? princesses like you needs to be accompanied at all times" with the way louis' looking at him like he wants to set harry on fire, he smirks in triumph,

 

"styles, i will fucking cut your-"

 

harry, not waiting for the shivering bloke's response, proceeded down the stairs in pursuit of a pantry raid.

 

sitting down on the counter harry invests himself with peeling an orange. harry was startled, not even halfway through with the citrus fruit, louis begrudgingly made his way to the kitchen. harry gapes at the lad, he thought, _it was either he is a slow eater or louis is just miraculously fast._

 

"my things are already in the car" he throws the car key to harry, "prepared it last night"

 

"did you take a shower?"

 

louis raises his eye brow "why would i?"

 

harry scrunches his nose in disgust "you, my friend, you're disgusting"

 

"friend?" louis sadly says, "i thought we were more than that"

 

harry was caught off guard. "what?" he snorts in derision,

 

louis calmly walks over to harry, gazing at him earnestly. louis lifts his hand to stroke harry's flushed cheek, putting stray curly strands of hair at the back of his ear. louis moves even closer, his breath hitting harry's nape. he leaned closer, closer to harry's ear that his full lips brushed against it. louis could tell that harry's getting uncomfortable with the lack of space,

 

"just shitting you" louis whispers softly and pulls back laughing,

 

_harry may or may not have thrown the unpeeled orange at the back of louis' head._

\--

there's a growling sound out of nowhere.

 

"uh what was that?" harry asks, slightly frightened,

 

louis laughs awkwardly "hah...hah....that was my erm " he clears his throat, "stomach"

 

"for a second i thought it was a large cat" harry jokes, although it was half true,

 

"i'm hungry" louis whines, arms crossed and legs on top of the dashboard,

 

in a deadpan manner, harry answered "we're like in the middle of nowhere, louis"

 

louis uses the same impassive tone, "doesn't mean there won't be any mini stops here or summat, twat"

 

"you should've thought of that when we were on the highway, who's the dumbass now?"

 

"i was asleep when we were on the highway, you're the dumbass" louis retorts,

 

harry rolls his eyes. he didn't want to argue with louis, he doesn't want to be pissed at louis if he's going to be stuck with him for several more hours.

the only sound they were hearing was the radio playing, but then louis sees a rundown 7 eleven from afar and he sits up cheering from the leathered seat,

 

"told you there was something else out there!" louis sticks his tongue out,

 

"yeah, yeah" harry replies, his voice lacking interest,

 

he parks infront and both boys didn't make a move, rather stared at the neglected store. harry turns his torso on louis and dimpled a smile. "good luck finding unexpired booze in there, mate" he ruffles louis' hair affectionately and gets out of the car.

 

_louis wishes that corpses revive in their graves and aggressively attack harry onto the ground to eat his arteries._

 

harry opens the door for louis, but instead of a 'thank you' harry receives a punch in his balls which left him groaning in sudden pain. "im not a girl" louis mutters looking at the half empty shelves of junk foods that louis' empty stomach was craving for.

 

"it wasn't necessary to attack the family jewels" harry seethes and composed himself when he felt a bit better on his lower calves.

 

louis ignores him and starts wandering around the beverage aisle to see if there were any pints that he could buy, or harry could buy for him, either way they would both chug it down their throats so its fair and square.

 

"your biceps are so....." he heard someone whimper "...manly"

 

 _nice way of words_. louis could vision every english speaker shake their heads in disappointment. he walks over to where the sound of the voices was coming from and he sees a girl wearing much revealing clothes for a cashier while clinging herself onto harry who was holding a bunch of snacks.  _gone to look for shit to not die of thirst and he already has a wench clinging onto him like a lifeline_ , louis thinks- a deep scowl by his unusual jealousy sets on his face as louis made his way over to the couple.

 

"babycakes have you found anything you like yet?" louis asks coolly, arms around harry's shoulder (no he's definitely not standing on his tiptoes)

 

harry must have understood the memo because confusion on his face was soon replaced with a faint smirk. "yeah sweet cheeks, i did"

 

the bizarre cashier unlatched her arms around harry's biceps. "you're gay?" she asks in disbelief,

 

 _great day, first, a waterfall for an alarm clock and a homophobic wench for a cashier_ \- louis thinks.

 

"yep" louis interjects popping the 'p' even though the cashier wasn't really asking him, "the hot guy with the /manly/ biceps is, in fact, gay"

 

harry watches the blonde angrily scamper away and then he pursed at his lips in a self satisfied smirk once he sets his eyes on louis.

 

"why were you flirting with her?" louis questions,

 

"jelly?" harry raises a brow,

 

"or maybe because i'm protective of my best friend and i don't want him to catch some sexually transmitted disease" louis utters hostilely, without giving a second thought of what he just said,

 

harry slumps his shoulders at that. "do you think i'd do such thing?"

 

"no, no!" louis blurts out, "that's not what i meant its just that you can't control temptation and we'll never know what happens next but i didn't say you'd be a player i'm really sorry if it came out the wrong way"

 

"hey.." harry murmurs hushing louis, "it's okay" and soon broke off with a reassuring smile on his face and grabbed louis' arm heading towards the counter, and was met by the grossed out expression on the cashier's face, her eyes looking from head to toe between the two boys, which harry noticed and leaned to whisper on louis' ear,

 

"and i only like dicks so...." louis couldn't help but laugh at him and punch harry's arm playfully.

 

after the awkward atmosphere inside the store, the cashier shooting daggers (mostly directed to louis) while she was scanning the items, the duo got inside the car and drove off to meet louis' family.

\--

"lou," a voice softly calls, shaking louis' shoulder gently, "wake up love"

 

"fuck off harry" he grunts unintelligibly, slapping away the arm on his shoulder,

 

long quiet pause situates between the two, louis slipping back to oblivion at a snail's pace, a hard slap on the back of the head woke louis up. "you're a fucking twat, styles!" with his senses half-present, louis blindly shouts,

 

"louis william tomlinson, i raised you better than this!" the voice registers in his head and the panic starts to settle in,

 

_its his mum, meaning they've just arrived in the log house without louis knowing because he was in the state of sleeping, like always._

 

"top o' the....." he looks at his watch "...afternoon, mum" louis stares back at his furious mother, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

 

"don't you 'top 'o the afternoon' me, young lad" louis could practically see steam coming out of his mum's ears,

 

"i'm sorry, mummy dear, i thought you were harry" louis tries coaxing his mother into forgiving him,

 

"if i hear one more curse word, i will disinherit you" his mum threatens,

 

"don't worry, mummy dearest, i'll behave" louis coos,

 

"whatever you say, boobear, now come on, the girls are waiting for you inside" louis stands up from the leather seat and he yawns, stretching his arms out before pulling his mum into a hug,

 

he sees harry leaning on the doorframe and when the two were walking on the doorstep harry whispers in louis' ear,

 

"your mum's pretty cool"

 

_harry just earned himself another punch in his balls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)


	7. meeting the tomlinsons feat. lottie's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pterodactyl is a dinosaur at the jurassic time with a long slender head and neck and a very short tail. and the setting of the chapter is inspired by the lake house in the movie; grown ups 2. and there will be a part in this chapter where i based it on the instagram post i saw ages ago. (just letting y'all know because i wouldn't want to be accused of copyright)

"girls, come down! your brother is here!" louis' mum, whose name is jay, hollers, and not waiting a second more- harry hears, what seems like, a stampede strutting down the wooden stairs,

 

harry leans on louis' side and whispers "how many sisters do you have?" feeling nervous about meeting louis' other family members. _although he didn't feel that when he was taking off louis' trousers a couple of months ago_ ,

 

"well, i have my lovable rascals daisy and phoebe who are twins, fizzy and lottie who are the older ones, that's four, yeah, i have four sisters" like in military school, the girls came bounding after each other- forming a straight line. small giggles and smiles forming on the girls' lips,

 

"good afternoon, girls" louis says, bubbly and overjoyed,

 

"louis!" the girls scream simultaneously in delight. all at once, they hugged louis and came crashing down on the floorboards due to the impact with a loud thud and louis' definitely manly (not) squeal. louis was struggling to get up, still being tackled by his sisters- who fought over who could hug him wholly,

 

"lassies, there's enough of me for each of you. please get off me" louis bargains,

 

harry covers his mouth and loudly fakes a cough, glaring at louis because as seconds pass by he's beginning to feel uncomfortable and left out. _he feels like a glass of orange juice on a tray of soda pops_.

 

"who's that?" fizzy scrutinizes harry from his head to toe, as if she's examining a new life form,

 

"girls, this is my friend, harry" louis introduces,

 

"friend or boyfriend, louis dear, really?" lottie raises an eye brow, emphasizing 'boy' and drawing out the 'o',

 

"you know, for teenage girls, the whole lot of you aren't oblivious contrary to popular belief. but much to my dismay, this hunky lad is tied to niall" louis says sarcastically. the girls' lips formed an 'o' in realization, niall’s very well known in the Tomlinson family so he doesn’t need to explain who he is.

(probably because niall’s the first person to have the guts to ask jay if his son is a camboy)

 

(niall received a slap on the back of his neck)

 

(jay told louis to cut any connections with niall)

 

(louis pleaded that niall was a joker)

 

(but niall was serious, he thought louis indeed looked like a twink)

 

(he still does)

 

"guten morgen, meine damen" harry waves at the lot awkwardly, and louis looks at him strangely,

 

 _this show off_ , louis scoffs under his breath,

 

"woah, he's swedish?" fizzy asks, clearly intrigued with the frog looking boy,

 

"actually, that was german, but no, i'm english- like the whole lot of you, loves. harry styles, at your service" harry bows his head, once he raises it to look at the girls, he winks at fizzy. of course, like her brother, her cheeks darken to a rose-like shade,

 

"bloody heavens, styles, please, don't flirt with my sisters, you're practically a 40 year old ice cream truck driver to them" louis says, tone in his voice emotionless,

 

"i was not" harry defends himself, but failed. truth be told, if he was a lawyer, he'd never last a case,

 

"says the lad winking at my sister seconds ago" louis replies wittily. harry didn't mind louis, because he was certain that the wink didn't mean any malice. after all, he's attracted to the same sex, so why worry?

 

"babe" they hear someone call, a manly brutish accent,

 

"oh, you have a brother?"

 

louis frowns "not that i know of"

 

and what the hell does that mean? but harry, (and louis) question were answered when walked in the living room was a tall man, probably 5'9, with broad shoulders, a hair with a floppy quiff, several tattoos on his arm and a birthmark on his neck. -based on louis and harry's observation, because louis doesn't recall having a sibling with a penis and harry's confused as to why louis didn't know who the man is.

 

the man noticed the intent gaze the two were giving him so he smiled and took out his hand for them to shake. "hello, my name's liam"

 

"are you like my missing brother or something?" harry pinches louis' right nipple and mouths 'don't be rude'. but louis only shrugged because if the said man, liam, really is his missing brother, he needs to have a serious talk with his mother.

 

"louis" lottie answers, deadpanned, "he's my boyfriend"

 

(louis remembers now that his mum have mentioned lottie's boytoy on the phone)

 

louis licks his lips, his hands on his lips, showing off his intimidating big brother demeanor, "boyfriend, huh?"

 

"yeah..." liam murmurs, actually getting slightly frightened with the way louis' staring at him like he's some kind of an extra terrestrial from an unknown location in the galaxy,

 

"what's your job? have you ever murdered somebody? how old are you? you're not a 50 year old man that went on plastic surgery so you'd look like you're in the 20's, are you?" harry muffles a laugh beside louis,

 

"stop it! you're embarrassing me!" lottie whines and drags her boyfriend outside,

 

"this isn't over, you arrow tattooed man!" louis yells,

 

"i've already asked him questions, darling" jay says, "but i really admire that you're on your big brother mode and suddenly protecting lottie"

 

"i'm the only man in this family, its my responsibility to protect the females"

 

a part of harry was getting freaked out by the way phoebe was staring at him, but there were bigger problems at hand, such as the fact that phoebe had to crane her neck to get a better view of harry. how the little girl's neck managed to extend to that length was beyond imagination.

 

"so," harry clears his throat yet again, a pathetic excuse of an attempt to clear the awkwardness hanging in the air,

 

"who's up for a walk down the docks?" fizzy reappeared with their great dane, grapefruit,

 

"aww" harry coos, "what's his name?" leaning down, hands on his knees, back bent to level with the eye catching specie,

 

"grapefruit" louis answers proudly, after all he's the one who named him. he refuses to have a dog named 'elsa' because oh do his little sisters love the snow releasing queen who froze the summer. before harry could reply and coo delightfully much more, grapefruit licks a fat stripe across harry's face multiple times. the tomlinson's bark with laughter and harry has his eyes clutched and scrunched nose as he wipes the dog's saliva off his face with the collar of his shirt.

 

"louis, look out for your sisters alright?" jay demands and louis nods. he always obeys his mother, you could say he's a momma's boy or he's just scared of the punishment she will give louis, or maybe both, who knows.

 

the girls walked out of the house, louis and harry trailing behind them. "you don't need to cleanse your face anymore, grapefruit has already done it for you, very bright dog isn't he?" louis says offhandedly to harry who is still regretting with acknowledging grapefruit's cuteness. but instead of thinking a snide remark, this time it was harry who punched louis in the balls.

 

the walk to the docks was short, seeing as it was just beside the lake house. as soon as the group stepped foot within the lagoon vicinity, the girls went running like a pack of hungry wolves, poor grapefruit- choking on air as daisy pulls him along by the leash, harry feels bad for grapefruit, can't even keep up the pace with the girls, but now harry's glad he can prove that karma does exist.

 

louis and harry sits down on a bench near the old treehouse that was far away from the screeching pterodactyls known as louis' sisters. louis watches as harry pulls out a cig from his jacket pocket. feeling a heated gaze on him, harry looks up as he lit the cig with his practiced expertise.

 

"bum a fag?" harry asks, puffing out smoke rings in louis' direction,

 

"no thanks, i'm giving it up" louis says as he pulled up the sleeve of his urban outfitters sweater, pointing at a circular nicotine patch plastered on the inside of his forearm,

 

"pity" harry's mumble went unnoticed by louis seeing as he was scowling at harry,

 

louis shrugs "nothing wrong with preserving my life"

 

"we will all die eventually" harry states as a matter of fact,

 

"yikes, too bad mate, you could've been harry, harry potter- the boy who lived" louis says in a joking manner, and harry laughs fondly at louis' silliness. fondly.

 

their pointless banter went on as time passed by, they would've spent the whole day on the bench if it weren't for phoebe whining at them to go home, or to go back to the lake house, either way will work as long as it has a roof, bed, tv and a fridge. arriving back at the tomlinson's lake house, harry asks louis, curiosity getting the best of him, but hey, at least its genuine,

 

"since when did you ditch smoking?" a furrow in louis' brows appeared as he tries to remember exactly when he quit his bad habit,

 

"it's been 7 weeks straight or near the count, i think" louis says sounding unsure,

 

"oh, cool"

 

louis directed harry to the back foyer before his non-silicon bum touch the couch. they sat down on a swing set, hopefully capable of holding their weight. harry focused on louis' steady breathing, his gaze falling on the stretch of green situated behind the tomlinson's lake house. a comfortable silence passed between the two. only the creaking sound of the swings were heard.

 

"you know.." harry murmurs, not taking his eyes off the vast greenery, a stretched clearing surrounded by tall trees- mostly pine, "i was in love once"

 

"i'm not really into cliché romantic movies, harold" louis chuckles and looks at harry in the corner of his eye, weirded as to why harry's not replying with a comeback as he usually does. that's when louis realizes that harry was serious. oh.

 

"i'm sorry" louis whispers, he should've known better, sometimes words come out of louis' mouth without the act of thinking, he's a playful talker really, but sometimes louis just needs to know when to shut the hell up.

 

(louis reckons that he got it from his mum)

 

(jay denies it as always)

 

"he told me that he didn't like it when i smoke, neither does his imperialist parents. he comes from a family where money is more important than anything else, he's an asshole but i still loved him no matter how much he insulted my choice of clothes, my circle of friends. he told me to quit my bad habit, and i couldn't, i know what it will do to my health but it helps me when i'm depressed, when i feel like i'm carrying the whole world on my shoulders, it helps me feel relaxed, its like my....getaway" harry sighs and louis could see water building in his eyes but harry's fighting it,

 

"i still tried, if its what he wanted, i'll do anything for him. sounds incredibly stupid, right? but its the truth. so one day, i finally gave it up, and i was extremely proud of myself, i was literally bouncing off the walls, i couldn't wait to tell him. i went to his house, and then in that moment, i felt my whole world turn upside down, he was kissing someone, and i couldn't do anything about it. i left his house and bought a new cigar, i decided that i should really quit my bad habit, and its him" harry's eyes glazed over, hiding unshed tears.

 

louis stops swinging back and forth, he put his hand on harry's shoulder who's looking at his lap. "i'm not really good with comforting crying girls, but i'll try. all i can say is that he's a dickhead for letting you go" the corner of harry's mouth turned up, almost went unnoticed if louis didn't pay attention to his reaction, and really that's all louis needed to be relieved because he knows that he helped harry at some point,

 

when harry finally looks at louis, he states unconsciously, "why need him when you have me?"

 

louis realizes the mistake he made and immediately, he covers it up with a cough and a sheepish laugh. "i'm totally kidding, you have niall i can guarantee that he won't break your heart like your dick ex boyfriend"

 

"i thought for a second that you were serious" harry chuckles, "almost got me thinking that you were in love with me, mate"

 

_and louis wishes he could tell harry that maybe, just maybe, he might be falling, and this time it wasn't from the bed, maybe this time its for harry._


End file.
